1. Field of Inventions
Embodiments of the present inventions generally relate to compositions containing polyethylene, particularly high strength polyethylene compositions, which are preferably bimodal polyethylene compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
Ongoing efforts have been directed to making pipe compositions, particularly high strength pipe compositions. The goal is for the resin to be made economically and efficiently, but also to provide a pipe with the right balance of properties, e.g., strength and the proper stiffness levels, as well as good processability. Some pipe resin includes polyethylene, which is what the claimed subject matter below relates to.
Certain patents that refer to polyethylene compositions, and methods for making polyethylene, include the following: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,336,352; 5,091,228; 5,110,685; 5,208,309; 5,274,056; 5,635,262; 5,338,589; 5,344,884; 5,378,764; 5,494,965; 5,739,225; 5,795,941; 6,090,893; 6,340,730; 6,359,072; 6,388,017; 6,388,115; 6,403,717; 6,420,580; 6,441,096; 6,476,166; 6,534,604; 6,562,905; 6,605,675; 6,608,149; and WO 97/47682 and WO 94/22948. Other patents and publications are listed on the cover page of the patent.